The Red Dress
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS. “Nick?” Macy asked, wide-eyed. “Why are you wearing a dress?” Nick/Macy One-shot.


_I have NO IDEA where this came from. So don't look at me._

**The Red Dress.**

Nick prided himself in being the cool, collected, serious one. The one who never did anything that would possibly be …questionable… to his sexuality. Kevin had his cheerleader thing and Joe had his 'Single Ladies' dance. That didn't make Nick a coward. It made him sane. No sane guy dances around in a black leotard or a cheerleaders outfit.

Nick was the man.

Until now.

"Please, Nick. Please?" Stella begged, her eyes wide. "You know I'd ask Joe or Kevin … or even your Dad…" She shook her head. "But they're not here and I _really_ need some help. This is almost perfect. And it will only get me the internship if it's perfect."

Nick had known Stella long enough to know that she wouldn't stop until she got her way. So really, there was no point in arguing.

"Fine. But if anyone ever hears about this, I'm going to-"

She held up her hand in front of his face.

"Write a song about it, yeah I know."

Nick scowled.

"Thank you Nicky." Stella smiled and used her sweet (and usually especially reserved for Joe) voice.

"That doesn't work on me." Nick told her cocking an eyebrow. "The only reason I'm doing this is because-"

"You love me?" She asked, innocently.

"Is because you scare me."

She shrugged. "I can work with that."

"Here, put this on." She handed him box that was neatly tied with a bow. Typical Stella.

"Am I gonna fit? I mean, we're hardly the same size…"

Stella waved her hand dismissively.

"I can alter the dress to fit me, once it's perfect."

Nick sighed.

He silently prayed that no one would have the honour (??) of seeing him this way, apart from the Stylist herself.

You know the old saying: "Ask and you shall receive"? Well, sometimes, it doesn't work out the way you'd hoped.

* * *

"So, what did you need me for guys?" Macy asked Joe and Kevin, as they stood in her kitchen. "Mom said you said it was urgent."

"I don't know what to get Stella for Christmas." Joe blurted immediately.

"I wanted to come so I could play with your dog…" Kevin smiled, before quickly adding; "I hope that's alright…"

Macy laughed and nodded. "Puca's in there." She pointed to the living room. "Do you guys want something to drink? Something to eat?"

"Ice tea would be great." Joe shot her a smile. Kevin was already gone.

Macy and Joe sat at the counter discussing what to get Stella for Christmas. So far they'd narrowed it down to about a million things. (All really expensive and nothing a gift from Macy could compare to.) "So," Macy started, picking up her glass. "Where is our little Blondie?" She took a swig of the drink.

"At the firehouse. Something about a dress and an internship… I don't know-"

The liquid came spurting from Macy's mouth and all over Joe.

"The internship!" She exclaimed, firing a tea towel at a perplexed looking Joe. "I promised her I'd help her take photos for her portfolio! She's gonna be so mad!"

Kevin reappeared in the doorway.

"Well, we could drive you to the firehouse now if you wanted. We'll be going past it on our way to Vicki's."

Vicki was Kevin's girlfriend and captain of the cheerleading squad. Macy found her surprisingly nice for someone who had to put up with a bunch of airheads all day. When, Vicki herself was one of the smartest people Macy knew.

"That would be awesome…" Macy looked to Joe. "Why is he going?"

Kevin grinned.

"Vicki's brother has Grand Theft Auto."

Macy nodded.

Enough said.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

Stella inspected the dress again.

_Really?_ Nick thought. _Again? _

And why did she insist on standing him in front of a mirror? Wasn't it bad enough he knew he was _in_ the dress? Let alone the fact of now having to _see_ it on himself. An image he could (and was unfortunately going to) remember for the rest of his life.

"It needs a bow." She analyzed. "I'll be back in ten minutes. I gotta run to the fabric store."

Nick sighed. "Can't you just use the ribbon from the box?"

Stella put her hand on her heart, horrified.

"A pink bow with a red dress? Really Nick? Have I taught you nothing? Why, if Joe were here he'd be traumatized by such a nonsensical proposal."

Nick rolled his eyes.

"Can I take it off while you're gone?"

"And risk ruining the fabric? I don't think so Sunshine. You're staying right the way you are." She winked and grabbed her purse. "Don't answer the door to anyone. My design is private." She told him, before sliding down the pole.

Nick scoffed.

Fear of having her design stolen?

When he was a _Lucas Brother,_ a _JONAS,_ an _International Rockstar_, (and most importantly) a_ teenaged boy IN. A. DRESS._

Stella really needed to sort out her priorities.

* * *

"Just go straight in Macy." Kevin told her. "Stella's probably in the Stella-vator and won't hear you knocking."

Macy nodded and thanked Kevin before pushing through a few people who were headed in the direction of the car.

Thank God her JONAS Superfan days were behind her.

She'd almost forgotten how annoying it can be to chase them down the street, only for them to get away at the last possible second.

"Hello?" Macy called, entering the house. "Stella?"

* * *

Nick stood on the podium looking in the mirror.

No, before you ask, he was NOT checking himself out.

Actually, he was checking out the flawless design Stella had come up with.

A crimson, off the shoulder, stain garment that will curve in the right places on Stella.

Not a great look for Nick.

Although, the flimsy material was a nice change from the overly tight denim.

Nick swayed his hips from side to side and thought about how good the dress would look on the _right_ person.

Like, perhaps, Macy.

She'd have the perfect skin tone for it.

And her hair would look so good trailing down the back. And-

"Nick?"

Macy asked, wide-eyed. "Why are you wearing a dress?"

Oh shit.

"Macy!" Nick jumped down from the podium.

He watched, disheartened, as Macy moved away from him.

"Because Stella needed help and Joe wasn't here-"

Macy's eyes grew wider and Nick slapped his hand off his forehead.

"Not that Joe likes dressing in dresses, not that _any_ of us like dressing in dresses but Joe loves Stella so sometimes he acts like her mannequin and he wasn't here and so I said I'd help her…"

Macy backed away another few steps, allowing herself to look Nick up and down.

"N-not that I love her, actually she kinda scares me… but I mean, I do love her I just don't love her the same way I love you and I-" Nick slapped his hand against his mouth.

What was wrong with him?

It was like this dress had turned him into… well, a _girl_… He wasn't the type of person to just go blurting out to Macy that he loved her. He'd been keeping that a secret for a year now.

Stupid dress.

"Y-you what?" Macy whispered.

Nick sighed and hung his head.

"This wasn't exactly how I imagined I'd tell you… but I love you Macy…"

Macy couldn't help it.

She burst out laughing.

Nick looked up at her, hurt.

"I'm sorry Nick," She took a deep breath. "I just can't take you seriously in that dress."

Nick thought for a second about the consequences of changing out of the dress.

Stella would probably strangle him.

Worth it.

"I'll be right back." He told Macy, before dashing off.

Macy laughed again, watching his retreating figure in the dress.

So Nick Lucas told her he loved her, huh?

He had to have been kidding. Why would he love her?

* * *

A few minutes later Nick walked out of the Stella-vator, the dress where it should be.

In his hand.

And his pants also where the should be.

Boy was it good to be a boy again.

He strode, confidently, towards Macy.

"Look Nick, I get it if that was a spur of the moment, "I'm not gay" thing. Really. I know you're not-"

Nick placed a soft kiss on Macy's lips.

Before she could kiss him back the door downstairs slammed.

"I'm back!" Stella's voice called.

Nick and Macy jumped apart, their faces as red as the dress.

"Nick I hope you didn't-" Stella glared at Nick. "You took it off. After I specifically telling you not to."

Nick shrugged.

"I thought you could use a more feminine model." He shot a smile at Macy.

Stella clapped.

"Nick you genius!"

Macy's brow furrowed in puzzlement.

Stella went to search through the bag and Nick leaned in towards Macy.

"Just play along."

Macy shivered as his breath came in contact with her skin and Nick smiled.

"Alright," Stella announced. "Let's get this show on the road!" She clapped again. Only this time to demonstrate her point.

"Nick," Stella turned to Nick. "Go put on a Tux." Stella told Nick as she ushered Macy towards the bathroom.

"Why?" Nick and Macy asked in unison.

"Because," Stella started. "I have the perfect idea for the pictures for the portfolio."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Nick stood, waiting for the girls, pulling at his Tux.

Why did this feel like Prom?

He hated Prom.

Stella opened the door.

"And now," She announced. "My masterpiece."

Macy walked, tentatively, from the bathroom and Nick's breath hitched in his throat.

Forget what he had imagined. The reality was so much better.

His imagination hadn't done her beauty justice.

"Thank you, thank you!" Stella bowed, taking Nick's speechlessness as a compliment to her design.

Stella grabbed her camera.

"You two, over there by the rehearsal area." She waved her hand at the JONAS stage.

"But-" Macy started, only to be cut off by the Stylist.

"You're posing as Prom King and Queen," She pulled a tiara from her handbag.

Yes. Stella Malone carried with her a tiara.

People bring around weirder things than that.

"Here Nick, put this on her while I fix the lights."

Nick took the crown and brought a shaky hand to Macy's face.

"You look beautiful Mace…" He told her, placing the crown in her hair.

"Okay!" Stella turned down the lights. "Give me a picture that says: "I love you.""

Nick took Macy's hand.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She smiled.

"Good, good." Stella snapped a few shots. "Let's keep rolling with this. Nick put your left hand on her left cheek."

Nick turned to Stella and smirked.

"Her face you dwonk." Stella told him acerbically. Macy giggled.

Nick did as he was told, although Macy flinched a little.

"What's wrong Mace?" Stella asked.

"Nothing." Macy told her. "Just static." But she sent Nick a knowing look.

"Perfect." Stella snapped a few more shots. "Now kiss her."

Nick sucked in a breath and Macy bit her lip.

"Don't be wusses you too. Just do it. It doesn't mean anything." Stella rolled her eyes.

Nick moved his hand from her cheek to behind her neck and lent in.

Macy's eyelids fell closed and as soon as Nick's lips touched hers she forgot everything and just left herself lose herself in his kiss. In his embrace.

* * *

"Aren't the pictures adorable?" Stella gushed to Joe and Kevin later that evening, as Nick and Macy snuck out behind them. Joe and Kevin nodded.

"They were so good at modelling too!" She told the boys. "I almost believed it!"

* * *

_Say Vevin out loud. Doesn't it sound so cool to say?  
It's six am. I can be random if I want.  
Babababababa.  
Nick was moving his hips like yeah-huh?  
Well, later dudes!_


End file.
